


S'More Please

by MamaKrolia



Series: SpaceMom's Honor Roll [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Matelle, Matt x Romelle, One Shot, Post-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKrolia/pseuds/MamaKrolia
Summary: Prompt: FLUFFY ROMATT! LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVING PLEASE~~~Strike number three for "SpaceMom's Honor Roll" on Discord. We got Romelle coming in with an Chorale! Still got some other good Space Beans to write for! I'll get caught up, and back on track one of these days.~~~Romelle,You are so energetic! I haven't had a lot of interaction with you, but I love all our Space Kiddos from the bottom of my heart. Keep up the good work, and maybe bring some of those other grades up if you can manage. Good grades means more treat fics! >u>Keep up the good work! Your Space Fam loves you!Love,SpaceMom





	S'More Please

The only thing Romelle loved more than fully immersing herself in the extremely different cultural traditions of Earth, was the human that sat beside her - and the warm, knit, pink scarf he’d gifted to her just for this trip. Matt had shown Romelle so many things in the past months, and introduced her to some of her new favorite activities, even going out of his way, quite literally, to include her in his nostalgic adventures. There was a plethora of human rituals, and each season had its own. Since the universe was now in a time of peace, Romelle could experience them all, and Matt was more than happy to embrace her interest by guiding her along the way.

Once the war was over and everyone returned to Earth, Romelle started a new diary, from a plain, pastel pink journal, which she promptly covered in stickers. She kept record of everything she’d done since, and at the end of each entry, she drew the outline of five small hearts, which she filled in, according to how she ranked the activity, on scale of “ _ Not Fun! _ ” to “ _ Super Fun!!! _ ” Spring had taken the least of the colored-in hearts so far, any fun she’d had being overshadowed by vicious, agonizing, allergies. Spring had been so miserable for Romelle that she couldn’t remember a single thing she _had_ enjoyed, other than the flowers, which she discovered, in the end, were the source of her suffering. Summer left fall with big shoes to fill, as it ushered in a chill that would no longer permit time spent in, or beside, the pool, days at the beach, and cookouts in the Holt’s back yard.

Though Romelle had bitterly welcomed fall, it was growing on her, just like the heat of the campfire dancing across her face. Romelle snuggled up to Matt, resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling into her scarf, sighing contentedly as the flames kissed their pleasant warmth against her cheeks. Matt pressed his cheek against the top of her head for a fleeting second before pulling his stick from the fire and assembling a peculiar snack of molten white, and what looked like chocolate and...cardboard?

Romelle pulled away, and brought out her journal, and her teal blue gel pen, musing silently about the trip, and the treat, as Matt dug in. As if she wasn’t confused enough by the apparent ingredients, she did not understand why this traditional "campfire food" was only to cause pain, and be spat out onto the ground. Romelle raised an eyebrow and Matt turned to her with a sheepish grin, his face red from both fire light and embarrassment as he laughed the whole thing off, “Hehe. It’s hot.”

Matt blew on the treat cooling it down, and then took another bite before offering it to Romelle, who scrunched her face in offense. She nearly fell out of her chair attempting to create distance between herself and the strange food, but Matt would not give in. He laughed as he continued to offer the treat to her insisting that it was “ _ no longer too hot _ ”, and that it was “ _ tasty _ ”. “Just try it. Please?” The look on Matt’s face as he plead was something Romelle could not resist. She leaned forward and reluctantly took a small bite, and to her surprise it was amazing! Romelle closed her eyes and savored it, as the crunch of the sweet crackers mixed with the melted chocolate and nearly burnt marshmallow satisfied her sweet tooth. Matt watched as Romelle opened her eyes, which now sparkled. Matt's smile stretched from ear-to-ear and his heart melted as if  _ it  _ were a marshmallow. “I told you,” he cooed triumphantly. 

“It’s delicious!” Romelle wiggled in her seat, as she continued, “It’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted!” Matt chuckled, taking note that it was at least the tenth time she had proclaimed such, maybe even the twentieth by now. “So, I guess you want…” Matt paused briefly, his expression twisting with mischief, in the exact way Romelle both loved and hated, “...S’more.” Romelle’s confusion was golden, as Matt burst into jovial laughter. “Yes. I would like another,” she proclaimed in a deadpan tone. Matt shook his head as he placed another marshmallow on his roasting stick, still laughing to himself, setting an internal reminder to explain his joke at a later date. Matt watched Romelle ponder, with adoration in his eyes, as her eyes focused on the fire, heavy with seeming wonder. Her concentration broke suddenly and she went back to scribbling in her diary, as if nothing had ever happened. Matt, oblivious to that fact she’d already put two-and-two together, continued to watch her and take in her beauty, nearly burning the marshmallow for her S’more to an inedible crisp. 

~~~

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I don’t know why humans do the things they do. Why would you **choose** to go out into the middle of nowhere, in the cold, light a fire, and sleep in canvas huts? It’s crazy!  _ _  
_

~~_ And why would you eat cardboard? Why would you eat **anything** at all just to spit it out on the ground? I don’t think I’ll ever truly understand humans. I miss summer. _ ~~

_ However, I just tasted the most delicious treat! I believe it is called a "S’more". Fall is amazing!  _

_ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ _

**Author's Note:**

> Romelle,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'm not very well versed in writing for either of these characters, and I know there wasn't a lot of "loving" but this is the best I could think of for these too, and I thought it was pretty cute, so I hope I did them justice! ♥


End file.
